TAKIA Mech
The TAKIA mech is a bipedal security and law enforcement robot, manufactured by Isah Universal and first deployed by Illium 's Nos Astra Police Department. Background Illium's Justice Directorate had made various attempts to augment its police forces through the use of mechs, but met with limited success. The DANICA line, deployed prior to the First Contact War, was allowed to leave active service without replacement for a number of years, until the low cost-per-unit of Hahne-Kedar's LOKI swayed the Directorate in its favour. LOKIs likewise proved a disappointment, though, with their price and long service life offset by severe limitations in responding flexibly to civilian situations -- aside from standing security deployments and duty in severe crises when heavy live fire was authorised, many LOKIs went unused, or were relegated to 'make-work' assignments such as escorting dignitaries and administration concierges. A number were refitted to augment their performance in specific roles such as search and rescue or crime scene data collection, but the specialised hardware required was not cost-effective. Capabilities Following the heavy attrition inflicted on the LOKI fleet during fighting on Illium during the Reaper War, the decision was made to seek a purpose-designed police mech in preference to ordering replacement LOKIs. Isah Universal, based on Thessia , promoted the TAKIA as a cost-effective alternative to organic officers in routine roles such as visible security, unarmed intervention, surveillance and on-site forensic analysis, and protection details. An added incentive was a commitment by Isah to establish a manufacturing facility on Illium. In addition to their inbuilt capabilities, the TAKIA mechs manufactured for the NAPD (TAKIA/NA) have additional hardware allowing them to access and process data from Nos Astra's extensive public surveillance systems, giving them excellent multi-perspective awareness of their surroundings in any area with monitors installed. Prior to the public announcement of the line's adoption, during the Scarletwood riots NAPD requested Justice Directorate release several squads of TAKIAs undergoing closed testing to assist in pacifying the unrest. Operating as the first force advancing into the riot zone, the TAKIAs proved effective in breaking up areas of resistance with a minimum of opportunities for retaliation, and protecting organic officers directing them from harm. Criticism The announcement of Isah's contract with Justice Directorate drew fire from some commentators, who regarded the choice of a Republican supplier as part of an ongoing pattern of favouritism by Illium's authorities towards 'Old Council' (asari, salarian, and turian) interests; although the shortcomings of Hahne-Kedar's mechs in specialised duty roles was known, their base cost remains significantly more affordable than competitors, including Isah. The TAKIA was also criticised by some for its visual styling, felt to be excessively refined for a utilitarian mech. Some suggested that the model's asari-inspired looks played a role in its selection above more generic bipedal designs at the expense of practicality. Amateur recordings of the test mechs deployed during Scarletwood even showed the top and rear head casing shaped to mimic the asari scalp, although the models later presented to the public sported a generic casing. Out-of-character notes The page image is 'Pitgirl', created by Jamie Martin . Category:Technology Category:Illium